L'art d'être auteur de fanfiction
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Tu sais que tu es auteur de fanfiction quand...
1. Chapter 1

_Cet OS :_

__ sort tout droit du cerveau tortueux de l'auteur._

__ est inspiré de faits réels._

__ est à prendre avec sérieux (ou pas...)_

**L'art d'être auteur de fanfiction**

**oOoOo**

Tu sais que tu es auteur de fanfiction :

_ Quand les gens te regardent avec des yeux de merlan frit en t''entendant parler de : one shot, review, drabble, spoiler, hiatus, Mary-Sue (c'est qui celle-la?), fluff, bashing et autre mot abracadabrant.

_ Et quand tu leur parles de PWP, threesome, lemon ou de slash, là, ils prennent carrément les jambes à leur cou !

_ Quand tu as vraiment l'impression de faire parti d'une communauté (ou d'une secte selon certains...)

_ Quand tu te te shootes au café/chocolat/thé/jus de carotte tous les jours et toutes les heures parce que tu veux à tout prix finir ce put...de chapitre qui n'en fini pas, peu importe qu'il soit trois heures du matin et que tes cours commencent dans cinq heures. Tu VEUX finir ce chapitre ! (Non, non, ce n'est pas de l'obsession, c'est de la fanfiction, nuance !)

_ Quand tu attends désespérément la première review qui apparaîtra sur ta fic.

A ce moment là tu as :

_ Les mains qui tremblent.

_ Le front en sueur.

_ La gorge sèche.

_ Le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

(Non, non, ce ne sont pas les symptômes d'un toxico en manque, c'est de la fanfiction, nuance!)

_Quand tu reçois _enfin _ta précieuse review, tu hurles de joie. Au point de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez la petite vieille du dessous.

_ Et quand tu en reçois cinq d'un coup, là, tu as le sourire collé aux lèvres pour la journée. Que dis-je ? Pour la semaine !

_ Quand tu crées un OC, tu as tellement peur de faire une Mary-Sue ou une autre horreur du même genre, que tu comptes ses qualités, ses défauts et tu as même fait un test pour vérifier. Sait-on jamais...

_ Quand tu rêves de tes personnages la nuit (parfois, ils en profitent pour faire des trucs pas très catholiques et ça t'inspire)

_ Quand tu parles à tes personnages la journée.

Y'en a qui parlent bien à leur chien ou à leur poisson rouge, toi, ce sont tes perso, chacun son truc.

_ Quand tes personnages te mènent la vie dure, très dure. Ils sont parfois insupportables et ont toujours le dernier mot.

_ Quand tu râles après ton ordi parce que monsieur a décidé de bouder et de t'emmerder jusqu'au bout. En plus, tu as, comme par hasard, oublié d'enregistrer ton travail. A ce moment là, tu hurles au complot.

_ Quand tu éclates en sanglot parce que ton héros se rebelle contre toi, son créateur. A ce moment là, ta famille commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour ton état mental et te conseille de voir un psy.

_ Quand tu prends ta douche et que d'un coup, ça y est, l'inspiration revient et alors tu coures écrire la fin de ton chapitre. Tu as les cheveux trempés, tu es à demi à poil et ton voisin te regarde mais c'est pas grave, tu as ton chapitre c'est le principal.

_ Quand tu t'indignes lorsqu'un blasphémateur compare la fanfiction à un plagiat.

_ Quand tu gardes précieusement ton ordinateur près de toi, tout le temps. Il est devenu ton meilleur ami (même s'il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs) et tu lui as aussi donné un petit nom : « Oh mon précieux, mon trésor ».

A ce moment là, ta famille commence vraiment à avoir peur de toi.

_ Quand tu te sens à la fois triste, heureuse et vide d'avoir fini ton histoire.

_ Quand tu as l'impression de connaître davantage les personnages sur lesquels tu écris que les personnes que tu côtoies.

_ Quand tu as horreur qu'un ami essaye de lire ce que tu écris. La fanfiction c'est _ton _jardin secret, pas touche !

_ Quand ton petit ami est habitué à t'entendre crier au beau milieu de la nuit « Eurêka, j'ai trouvé ! » parce tu avais ce fichu mot sur le bout de la langue toute la journée.

_ Ton père ne comprend pas que tu ne sois pas payé pour ce que tu écris. Mais toi, tu fais ça gratuitement, ça te fait plaisir d'écrire et de partager tes histoires délirantes avec d'autres personnes (entre délurés on se soutient, c'est bien connu, n'est-ce pas ?...)

_ Ton petit frère a déjà essayé de voler ton ordinateur pour percer son secret, mais il perd son temps, ton ordinateur est aussi soigneusement gardé que les portes de Matignon.

_ Tu as essayé de parler de fanfiction avec ton professeur de littérature mais il t'a regardé comme si tu l'avais insulté.

_ Tu as fondé une association pour les auteurs en manque de reviews, déprimés ou névrosés (et vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux.)

_ Quand tu écris un PWP, tu as peur que l'on te prenne pour une monstrueuse perverse (et que ta mère tombe dessus par la même occasion.)

_ Quand tu déprimes parce que la fic voisine a plus de 1000 reviews pour vingt chapitres alors qu'elle est bourrée de fautes d'orthographe. Dans ce cas tu t'empiffres de chocolat pour te remonter le moral.

_ Quand toute ta famille fixe d'un air soupçonneux ton ordinateur en se demandant ce qu'il peut bien contenir...(des photos d'hommes nus peut-être ?)

_ Quand tu pousses des cris de désespoir parce que ton héros s'est tapé son professeur dans une salle de cours désaffectée et ce, sans même te demander ton avis !

A ce moment là, ta famille appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il est trop tard pour toi, ton cas est désespéré.

_ Quand tu as grillé tous tes neurones (du moins ceux qu'il te reste) en participant au Nanowrimo.

_ Quand, à force d'arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard, de combattre les Daleks avec le Docteur, de partir en mission avec Obi-Wan Kenobi, de mettre Sherlock et Watson ensemble, tu en viens à te dire que la vie en dehors de la fanfiction est décidément bien ennuyeuse...


	2. Chapter 2

_J'avais prévu d'écrire un OS puis finalement mon petit délire a repris cette nuit à cinq heures du matin..._

* * *

**L'art d'être auteur de fanfiction**

Tu sais que tu es auteur de fanfiction quand...

_ Les promeneurs accélèrent brusquement le pas en t'entendant rire toute seule dans la rue. Sait-on jamais, tu pourrais être une psychopathe en puissance...

En fait tu pensais simplement à une scène comique de ta fic, mais apparemment faire peur aux autres t'es devenu familier...Simple question d'habitude !

_ Ton meilleur ami ne comprend pas en te voyant pleurer toute seule devant ton ordi...Que s'est-il donc passé ? Une catastrophe ? Un drame ? Un attentat ?...Que nenni, tu viens de tuer ton héros, ton chouchou, ton âme sœur, l'être qui faisait parti intégrante de ta vie et cette épreuve t'es devenue insurmontable !

_ A force d'entrer dans la tête de tes perso, tu commences à avoir un sérieux problème de dédoublement de personnalité.

Mais pour toi, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est une simple question d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

En revanche, pour ta famille, ça l'est !

_ Ton psy t'accueille à ses séances à bras ouverts. Avec toi, il ne s'ennuie jamais ! Tu es d'ailleurs une grande source d'inspiration pour lui.

_ Tu t'es déjà retrouvé à cours de papier (ou pire d'ordinateur) alors, en désespoir de cause, tu t'es rabattue sur ce qu'il te restait : ton cher et tendre, ton petit ami, qui a, par amour pour toi, servi de support pour ta fanfic !

Et oui, c'est ça l'amour !

_ Tu t'es également rabattue sur tes copies d'examen et ton professeur, au vue de ses regards assassins et de ses remarques cinglantes, s'en souvient très bien !

Mais tu t'en fiches, en tant qu'auteur de fanfiction, tu es destinée à être incomprise.

_ Parfois dans la rue, tu marches, tu marches, puis ton héros, sournois comme il est, s'infiltre dans tes pensées et l'instant d'après tu as complètement oublié l'endroit où tu étais, ce que tu voulais faire et tu ne sais même pas comment tu as pu faire pour te retrouver dans ce quartier sordide !

Est-ce de la magie ? De l'envoûtement ? Une possession démoniaque ?

_ Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à consulter un gourou pour te faire désenvoûter! (si, si, on y passe tous, tôt ou tard!)

_ Ta mère pense que tu es victime de crises de somnambulisme parce que tu te lèves pratiquement toutes les nuits et que tu fais des trucs bizarres dans ta chambre.

En fait, tu es simplement en train de te battre avec ton ordi parce que monsieur a décidé de jouer avec tes nerfs en faisant grève la journée.

_ Ton petit ami est habitué à t'entendre brailler et balancer des insultes au beau milieu de la nuit

Parce que ton héros a décidé de t'en faire voir et s'est tapé son pire ennemi sur un bureau dans une salle de cours désaffectée. (Les personnages de fanfiction ont des mœurs de plus en plus débraillées de nos jours, on se demande bien pourquoi...)

_ Tu as réussi à faire lire un de tes PWP à ta mère.

_ Ça lui a plu et depuis elle regarde ton père d'une drôle de façon.

Et ça te fait peur.

_ Très peur parce que maintenant elle veut en lire encore !

_ Tu t'es torturé les méninges pour faire en sorte que tes chapitres soient de longueurs à peu près pareils aux autres...Un exercice qui t'a fait suer plus d'une fois.

_ Ton gourou t'a demandé d'écrire un journal sur tes rêves mais par peur de le traumatiser à vie tu as préféré renoncer.

_ Ton psy t'a également demandé d'écrire ce genre de journal mais par peur de lui donner de mauvaises idées, ou de mauvaises interprétations, ou bien une mauvaise influence (après tout le syndrome de la fanfictionnite aiguë est hautement contagieux) tu as préféré renoncer.

_ Tu as déjà écrit un threesome pour faire plaisir à tes lecteurs (ou plutôt lectrices, ehem...)

_ Tu as déjà mis en couple ton héros avec son pire ennemi, puis tu l'as fait souffrir, torturé, suicidé puis ressuscité pour faire plaisir à tes lectrices.

_ Après avoir subi un professeur tyrannique durant quatre heures de suite, tu t'es vengé sur tes perso, leur infligeant les pires atrocités (entre autre épouser une Mary Sue : le supplice ultime).

_ Il t'arrive d'écouter de la musique en écrivant des histoires.

_ Et de chanter en même temps. (comme quoi, on est vraiment polyvalent!)

_ Ou à l'inverse, tu préfères le silence...

Mais avec ton petit frère qui braille, ton chien qui hurle à la mort et la p'tite vieille du dessous qui tape son mari à coup de casserole, c'est quasiment impossible !

_ Tu aimerais écrire des histoires originales mais tu hésites de peur que cela te rende encore plus dingue que tu ne l'es déjà.

_ Ton psy, lui, te le recommande vivement.

Il a même déjà préparé un divan, un nouveau bloc-note et un stylo...(quel homme charmant)

_ Tu t'inspires parfois des personnes que tu croises ou que tu connais pour créer des personnages : le professeur sadique, le voisin solitaire et rêveur, la fille que tu détestes...

_ Tu as déjà pris cinq kilo à force de dévorer des tablettes de chocolat, faute de review.

_ Tu comptes écrire un article sur la fanfiction pour la faire connaître, pour rétablir la vérité et faire cesser les mauvaises langues

_ Tu comptes également écrire un mémoire là dessus, même si ta famille est horrifiée à cette idée et même si tes enseignants sursautent rien qu'en entendant ce mot.

Après tout, en tant qu'auteur de fanfiction, tu en as vu d'autres, alors rien ne t'arrêtera.

_ Tu t'es déjà dessiné en compagnie de tes personnages.

Et seul ton chien est au courant, lui au moins ne vendra pas la mèche à ton psy.

_ Tu as fait des rencontres que tu n'aurais jamais pensé faire grâce à la fanfiction. Des rencontres que tu n'oublieras jamais.

_ Tu as conseillé Sherlock Homes, soutenu Harry Potter en pleine crise de nerf et même aidé E.T a retrouvé sa maison.

Ce qui veut dire que tu es célèbre sans même le savoir ! Et oué !


End file.
